


Cicók

by Szim



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, cicák, egyperces
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26711794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou





	Cicók

– Szia, drága!

– Szervusz életem!

– Nicsak kit látnak szemeim!

– Milyen gyönyörű vagy!

– Hazajössz velem?

– Te is?

– Vagy netán te?

– Nem is, te jössz!

– Aaaaaaah! Nem tudok választani!

– Tudjátok mit? Mind hazajöhettek velem!

Kuroo irritáltan nézte barátját, amint... macskákkal társalog. Elhozta Kenmát a menhelyre, mert megbeszélték, hogy ezentúl felcsapnak cicatulajdonosnak. Csakhogy... Most, hogy itt voltak, barátja nem tudott választani. És ezzel igencsak a fekete hajú fiú idegeire ment, tekintve, hogy ezt már lassan másfél órája csinálta.

– Kenma, válassz egyet gyorsan, vagy esküszöm... – nem fejezte be a mondatot.

A festett szőke elgyötört arckifejezéssel nézett Kuroora. Választani egyet... olyan egyszerűen hangzott... Mégis... Ez olyan nehéz volt a valóságban, mivel mindegy állatka nagyon aranyos volt. Szíve szerint az összeset hazavitte volna, de jól tudta, hogy csak egy macsekra van biztos pénzkeretük.

– Rendben. – Sötétedett el az arca.

Becsukta a szemét, és az első keze ügyébe kerülő cicát felkapta, majd lecsorduló könnyekkel, futólépésben hagyta el a helyszínt.

Kuroo csak sóhajtott barátja reakcióját látva, de igazából meg tudta érteni...

Mosolyogva indult Kenma után, ahogy eszébe jutott, hogy a fiúnak sikerült az egyetlen fekete macsekot felkapnia...


End file.
